Drunk
by lostsword
Summary: With Dib at college, Proffessor Membrane at work, and her love life going to hell, what is Gaz Membrane to do? Be her brutal and self-distancing self of course. ZAGR
1. Chapter 1

Drunk

Chapter One: The Night

His mouth was upon hers in an instant, hunger and lustful desire clearly present from the get-go. She returned his passion and felt him groan into her mouth as his hands roamed her arms and back. At least he wasn't stupid enough to rush her that much.

Gracefully, she turned until she was facing him completely and the kissing deepened as hand play increased. She was gasping now as well and the car was starting to heat up right along with the odd feeling flooding her stomach. Never before had she gone through such an emotion, but she was almost afraid to admit that she liked it.

"You're beautiful."

Oh how she wished that had never been said, those words made her _feel_. She was barely okay with the physical, adjusting to emotional feelings as well was something she wasn't ready for.

"Baby," he whispered as he moved down to suck at her neck, causing her to gasp as she leaned back to give him more room to move.

She felt her body heat up more as she shoved him backwards before she moved after him in pursuit. He groaned at the unique contact and bucked up into her, causing her to groan as well as she descended on him, the heated kissing continuing once again.

They had parked in a desolate part of the park and since everyone was addicted to reality television and other forms of digital entertainment, the chances of anyone—city police and park rangers included—walking in on them were practically zero.

He grunted roughly and pushed up so that they were both sitting up now, though she was still in his lap and his hands were still doing amazing things to her physical senses.

Sure her brother thought he was weird and obsessive, but at least he cared for her. At least she could feel cared for, even if she wasn't one to show emotion herself. He was what she needed; he was her world.

"More," the command surprised her, but it was more due to the quickness of it rather than the subject. Normally he waited awhile before moving forward, but perhaps she had just aroused him faster this time. Not resisting at all—bodily pleasure was her favorite after all—she allowed him to remove her shirt while she groaned louder than before.

"You're so beautiful." The lust was clear in his eyes and the need to fulfill such desire was obvious in his body language as he nuzzled her before kissing all around her stomach and upper chest.

Still she remained silent as she allowed him to essentially ravage her, her moans being the only sound she made. Some would see it as discontent or boredom, but he knew she was just a quiet kind of girl.

Things really started to grow heated as she once again flipped their positions while removing his own shirt at the same time. The car was starting to steam despite the cold winter air as she felt her belt buckle come undone.

She wasn't as comfortable being pantless.

"Don't you trust me?" He demanded desperately, like he always did, when they hit this point in the night. She glared at him, not one to be questioned—even by _him—_before nodding softly. He grinned and removed her pants roughly and she let him, like she always did.

The erotic encounter continued as they kissed and groped freely, though there was still that thin layer between them. No matter how many games he bought or how many pizzas he gave her, she had never let him go _that_ far.

"Tonight?" He asked, hopefully as he played with her panty line. She smirked and leaned down past his lips and sucked on the front of his neck. That was his weak spot and he leaned against the back seats heavily as she worked on him.

"Please?"

How pathetic he could be at times, though she found that to be almost alluring in a really weird sense.

She gave in.

They had been together since freshman year. They had stuck together through thick and thin. He was her world, so she would let him take what was his. Her docile nature wasn't one that many saw and lived to tell the tale, but he had a way of getting her to bring it out.

The last layer was gone, there was no going back now. He was moving in on her, his own state of dress—or rather undress—matching her own. She mentally gulped and steeled herself for the oncoming storm. It was time.

It was going to happen tonight.

Gaz Membrane's virginity was going to be taken by her boyfriend of four years...Raymond Iggins.

* * *

**I bet a good bit of you are ready to kill me right? I felt evil writing this out, but I had to! More to come in the next chapters! Hope you liked it XD.**

**THIS IS NOT A GAIR, it is STRICTLY ZAGR...kinda. You'll see, just wait!**

**I'm gonna get hunted down for this...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Broken and Broken

Gaz had met Iggins—he rarely went by his first name because it "wasn't _cool_"—when they had shared a math class together freshman year. Gaz had wanted a new game and he had wanted a new tutor. They had both benefited from Gaz teaching Iggins, in her mind simple, mathematical equations and the like.

Then he had asked her out on a date to bloaties.

Gaz wasn't one to talk to others. She hated her brother and she had accepted that her father didn't love her despite all her attempts to change both facts. She was even less of a person to show emotional attachment to.

Yet she had said yes. Gaz had told herself it was because she wanted free greasy pizza, but in the end the night had been the best of her life. She had never opened up to someone before and Iggins had willingly taken her abuse in order to gain her affection.

She had been touched and had agreed to go on a second date. Then a third. Then a fourth. Then a fifth. There had been so many that she had lost track of them all. There were countless pictures of them on Iggins social media accounts—Gaz had neither the desire or need to make any herself—and on the inside of her bedroom door.

Though she was gruff and rough with the poor gamer, Gaz grew to truly care for Iggins. Proms, homecomings, and summer vacations became pleasant experiences for her. They spent four long years of high school growing closer and closer to one another.

And now they were here, about to have sex in the back of Iggins car.

"_California girls, we're unforgettable! Daisy dukes, bikini's on top!"_

Iggins froze.

"Who's that?" Gaz asked, half curious, half worried. That wasn't a ring tone she was familiar with, yet the way Iggins had frozen made it seem that it was _definitely_ one she _wasn't_ supposed to know.

"N-no one babe," he replied, half terrified as he tried to find his phone out of the mess of clothes on the floor of his car. The song continued to play until it finally stopped and went to voicemail.

"_Iggggggggy_!" A very feminine voice whined as Gaz's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Gaz I can expla-"

"I _need_ you Iggggy!" The voice was unmistakably feminine and though Gaz was glaring pure _death_ onto Iggins at the moment, her insides were all but destroyed. It was as if a bomb had gone off where her—admittedly dark—heart had once been.

"I don't know where you are, but I'm waiting to finish where we left off yesterday. I had better _not_ be sore for less than a day this time!"

Iggins looked like he was going to die.

Gaz looked like she was going to kill him.

Iggins ran.

The purple haired girl watched her boyfriend—was it ex-boyfriend now?—bolt out of the car and run butt-naked through central park. Ignoring the unbelievable pain in her chest, Gaz did what she had always done when faced with conflicting interests.

She went into rage-mode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She roared as she jumped into the front seat and turned the car's engine on. Iggins hadn't even made it a good thirty feet before she was hot on his tail in his own car.

"Oh shi-"

A tree exploded as Gaz blasted through it's trunk, narrowly missing Iggins as he dove to the ground. The car tore back around in a rough U-turn that left another tree in ruins before she floored it towards what had once been the world to her.

"Gaz stop!" Iggins cried out in terror as he dove away from the out of control car, though it was no longer alluring to her now. It was just pain.

So much pain.

"DIE!" She roared again and kicked the driver's door open as she missed Iggins by a hair again. The door whacked him square in the chest and the boy flew backwards and landed with a painful thud and a sickening crack.

She had definitely broken something, but Iggins was not ready to die just yet and thus continued to try and flee the area. Gaz solved this by running over his legs with his car, something that hurt far more than he had ever expected it to.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Iggins shrieked as both of his legs snapped like twigs under the unbelievable weight of his car's tires. Before he had even recovered, Gaz had spun around and was advancing towards him again, only this time she was driving right for his head.

"GAZ NO!"

She didn't stop.

"PLEASE!"

She sped up.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Iggins thought he would at least hear his death in the form of a pop and an even greater level of pain; however, he instead just heard tires squealing and dirt flying everywhere. Looking up in shock, he found himself staring at a very bloody blackball tire less than a foot from his nose.

Gaz hopped out a few seconds later fully clothed. She eyed the naked, bleeding, broken boy before her with extreme disgust and disdain—though pain was barely present as well.

"How many?"

"Wha-"

Gaz stomped down hard on Iggins hand, breaking numerous digits and knuckles with a single steel tipped boot. The boy wailed in pain as his girlfriend—was she an ex-girlfriend now?— crouched down close enough to kiss him.

"I hate you," her voice was dead.

"I spent four years with you," she continued, "I loved you...you were my world..." she glared at him, though the emotional pain she was in was starting to show rather than the anger.

"Gaz, I swear-"

"Goodbye Ray."

With that, she turned around and walked off, effectively severing herself from a relationship that now meant nothing to her. Before she left, however, she lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"You might want to run," She called out as she took another drag.

"I ca...I can't walk!"

"Sucks," Gaz commented before throwing the cigarette into the car. The seats soon began to smoke before catching fire. "I'd guess you have a minute or two..."

Iggins watched in horror as his car began to smoke and heat up with flames as Gaz finally left. He couldn't walk! How was he going to-

Gaz was just about halfway out of the park when the car exploded. The detonation shook the trees and the fireball went up high enough that the darkness momentarily switched into day. She stopped and smiled cruelly before continuing on home.

While walking home, Gaz felt the pain come in and her body trembled heavily as she realized she was alone again. Her father and brother were too wrapped up in work to care about her at all and now Iggins had shown himself to be a royal pile of crap as well. It wasn't fair...but it was her fate.

She didn't stop the tears from falling—something she normally would have done—but as they fell, Gaz made a mental promise to herself to never fall in love with someone ever again.

* * *

Gaz got home about an hour past her "curfew"; though she considered it more of a recommendation since no one lived at the membrane home other than her. Dib was off at college and her father's idea of being home for his only daughter was a floating computer screen that rarely played new recordings.

In short, Gaz didn't care.

"Gaz? You're home late."

She froze.

"_Dib_?" Gaz demanded as she walked in the front door only to see her brother and a bunch of his friends in the living room. "What are you doing home?"

"It's the weekend!" Dib flailed his arms dramatically and she immediately could tell he was drunk. "I wanted to spend some time with you!"

Gaz frowned painfully, Dib only wanted to be around her when he was intoxicated, he was too scared of her when he was sober. How sad.

"Then why are your friends here?"

"Who?" Dib looked around and seemed to notice the other men in the room for the first time. "Guys! When did you all get here!?"

Gaz ignored her drunken brother and his friends and made her way to her room.

At least until she saw _him_.

He was thin and lightly built, his black hair sharp and gelled, and he had soft _red eyes_. His clothes spoke of an arrogant but fashion-ignorant persona. Red battered chucks, well-worn black jeans, and a faded red jacket over a graphic gray shirt.

Gaz felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Hey," Dib's friend slurred as he eyed her briefly—more calculating than flirtatious—as he downed another gulp of whatever the group had been drinking.

"Hi."

Gaz was once again a doomer. A destroyer of lives. A merciless beast of the night.

She didn't have _feelings_ anymore. She couldn't.

Dib interrupted before the moment could continue.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY _BROTHER_!" Dib roared drunkenly—Gaz winced at _that_ mental image—and tried to swing at the black haired boy. Instead, he knocked out another one of his friends and the entire group—the black hair boy included—ended up in a drunken brawl.

Gaz did not hesitate to flee to her room.

She was way too emotional to be interested in someone again.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Let's Leave Looserville

BANG!

Tat, tat, tat, tat.

Clack, clack, clack. Clack, clack, clack.

THUMP!

BOOM!

Tat, tat, tat.

Gaz deftly maneuvered her character through the warzone that was Vampire Piggy Infinity: Invasion of Piggsla. Heavy duty weapons fire was traded between her gothic commando and the elite shock troops of the vampire piggy army.

An explosion went off nearby and her character twisted out of the way and behind the shattered remains of a wall just as pink gunfire slammed into the dirt beside her. Gaz deftly mashed buttons on her Game Slave V and unloaded a string of bullets, grenades, and fire from her multi-platform assault rifle.

The skirmish lasted only a few moments as Gaz mowed down her opponents, splattering her handheld's screen with thick red blood and piggy gore. She avoided more heavy weapons fire and used a rocket launcher stolen from a dead foe to blow apart an assault tank and the troop carriers it was escorting. The carnage only increased her slaughter score—which had started to max out the counter in the upper left corner of the screen—and Gaz felt the slightest hint of a smile fight to appear at her unusually good game.

"Gaz!"

Dib's drunken—and most likely stoned—voice broke Gaz from _the zone_ and her character was hit by indirect fire—also known as a mortar round—from the piggy army. The vampiric creatures wasted no time in blasting away at her disoriented character.

Gaz was a good gamer—some would argue a god among the other digital addicts—but even she couldn't save herself in such a situation. Her commando took a dozen vegetarian rounds to the chest and a grenade went off before she could even think to dodge. Her now legless character was then captured, dragged off, and summarily executed by a large industrial frying pan.

Death by meltation.

"_Dib_." Gaz's voice was pure _steel_ and even in his intoxicated state, her brother knew to _run_.

"OH SHI-"

WHAM!

Gaz was smaller than her brother and he had certainly bulked up throughout his college years, but none of that cushioned the blow he got as she slammed into him and let loose a bloody string of punches that made his face likewise very bloody.

"I-"

WHAM!

THUNK!

"WAS-"

WHAM!

THUNK!

"WINNING!"

WHAM!

WHAM!

Gaz continued to wail on her brother like a hellion unleashed as she thumped his head into the hard wooden floor in an almost cartoon-like fashion. Dib quickly lost consciousness, but Gaz didn't stop until the red left her vision.

Sadly for Dib, the red didn't leave him.

Her dooming done, Gaz got up and headed for the exit.

"Should we stop her?"

"Should we call the police?"

"This is the _worst_ birthday party _ever_."

Gaz ignored her brother's friends and slammed the door with a viscous bang.

* * *

It had been two years since she had broken up with Iggins. The waste of male genetics had survived somehow and had been admitted to the hospital for two _completely shattered_ legs, a _shattered_ hand, and multiple burns ranging from first to third degree. His "accident" had made national news—the idiot at least had enough brains to not rat on her to the authorities—and through it Gaz had learned that Iggins would be in a wheel chair for the rest of his life.

She figured two amputations, a dozen surgeries, and permanent skin damage would have to suffice for destroying her heart.

Gaz had quickly retreated to her haven of handheld gaming. The world was quickly shut out and time flew by. Within what felt like a week—but was really several months—she had graduated and left the realm of schooling.

Or so she thought.

Gaz had started attending—begrudgingly and at the request of her father—a nearby university and was majoring in video game design and economics. When Dib had questioned her on her second choice, Gaz had replied that the best way to cause someone misery would be to screw them financially. He had wisely stayed on her good side after that—for the most part.

Now he had screwed up and would most likely need a helivac and some serious surgery.

Serves him right for messing with her game.

Sighing, Gaz withdrew her game slave...only to realize she had left it on the floor back at the frat house that Dib had been having his birthday party.

The world froze and Gaz felt her chest tighten in stunned shock.

"Hey."

Gaz turned in surprise—her reflexes slow due to her shock—to see a face she had not seen in years.

He hadn't changed much since she had last seen him. He had bulked up like Dib had, his clothes were still the same minus the jacket. He had exchanged that for an equally faded hoodie. His hair was slightly longer and a little wilder, but his eyes were still that captivating _red_.

"You left this at the Dib-stinks," he said, his accent more prominent now that he was saying more than just one word.

He had _saved_ her game.

"Th-thank...you..."

"You are most welcome."

Gaz stared at the boy.

The boy stared at Gaz.

An awkward silence passed between the two.

"What's your name?" Gaz asked quickly just as the boy asked her the same question. They both blushed faintly and dull onyx locked with bright ruby.

"Gaz."

"Zim."

They blushed brighter as they once again spoke at the same time.

"Thank you...Zim," Gaz said slowly, her face still as red as Zim's eyes, "for bringing me this."

"It was no problem...it seemed to be of great value to you...I-"

A high pitched jingle interrupted Zim's awkward vocal stumbling and the raven haired man quickly pulled out his cell phone and answered it.

"Hello? The Dib-stink? The _hell_?" Zim said in shock as he quickly conversed in a hushed tone with whoever was on the other end of the phone call. Gaz watched closely as his features shifted from confusion to surprise to understanding.

"What was that about?" Gaz asked after the conversation ended and Zim hung up.

"Oh...I'm afraid your brother has been admitted to the emergency wing of the general hospital."

"Cool."

"You're okay with his _hospitalization_?" Zim asked, incredulous as he watched her start up her Game Slave and restart the level her brother had ruined for her. Operation Bacon Drive would be won this time around.

"Duh."

Zim _smiled_, "I think we could become friends."

Gaz's game erupted in chaos as her character ran the tank it was driving into a building and detonated in a fireball. Her face was frozen. Her hands still.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Zim asked as he stuff his hands in his pockets and began to walk off.

Flashes of Iggins and her in the first year of their relationship flashed before her. Gaz squashed them and steeled herself. She was her own master. Not that loser.

Never again would she allow her life to be affected by someone else.

"Sure," Gaz said, ignoring the fear and uncertainty filling her stomach up as she shut down her game—something she had _never_ done for Iggins or anyone else for that matter—and followed after the black haired man.

"So what is so great about that game?" Zim asked as they walked down the sidewalk into the thicker parts of the city. Neon signs and loud noises rapidly replaced the urban environment and soft rustle of leaves.

"It's my life." Gaz said simply, shrugging.

"I see..."

"What do you like to do?" Gaz asked, unsure.

"I like to do many things. I destroy things. I build things. I...uh...I destroy things?"

Gaz felt a small smile splay over her features. "So you destroy things and build things?"

"Not _necessarily_ in that order..."

"Hmp."

Another awkward silence passed between them.

"I also dabble in finance," Zim said, uneasily trying to keep the conversation alive, but also clearly lacking in the ability to do so.

"Really?" Gaz asked, her interest peaked, "I'm majoring in economics."

"I know," Zim said, a blush returning to his features, "you're in my class...you sit back left, right?"

Gaz felt her own features darken in another blush, "yeah...you're in my class?"

"I sit back right."

Twenty chairs had existed between them for the past two years and Gaz had never even realized it. This led her to wonder how Zim _had_.

"Small world."

"Yeah..."

Another awkward silence and Gaz wondered what to do. She wasn't exactly warmed up in the area of conversation any more—if the few, though emotional, conversations with Dib or Iggins counted—and yet she wanted to somehow keep talking to Zim.

"Would it be alright if I tried your game?"

"Not on your life."

Some things just _didn't happen_.

"Oh...may I play with you then?" Zim said uneasily, he was obviously wracking his mind with ways to keep Gaz talking to him. Huh.

"You have a Game Slave?" Gaz asked in surprise.

"Well...no." Zim noticed the confused look on Gaz's face and hurriedly continued, "I can purchase one though!"

"You'd just buy the handheld and the game for a match with me?" Gaz asked, somewhat stunned by his offer.

"Well...no." Zim said, but he was smiling.

Gaz had a feeling she was going to like this guy.

The thought scared her.

* * *

It was nearly midnight, but that didn't stop the Game Emporium. For whatever reason, the store managers had decided to make the rundown and dying business a twenty four hour facility. There was little thought put into the idea and even less money. The small building—the grand name was misleading—was only staffed by one employee and he normally slept for the entire shift because _no one_ came to buy anything during normal working hours, much less at midnight.

It was just his luck that someone had shown up when he was asleep. It was also just his luck that they weren't there to buy anything.

CRASH!

Zim and Gaz—both smiling ear to ear—busted into the store with hoods drawn over their features and guns held high. The clerk awoke in a daze, but he was awake instantly at the sight of two armed thugs. Awake and frozen to the spot, in a desperate need of a change of underwear. And shoes.

Gaz quickly found a new Game Slave V and a half dozen games on the shelves nearby. She made sure she had a copy of The Invasion of Piggsla before signaling Zim. The two left the store through the same busted window they had gone through—Zim apparently had a thematic thing—and were out of sight before the clerk could even reach for the phone.

The clerk looked at the busted window and the near five hundred dollars worth of merchandise now missing from the store and contemplated his options. He could call the police and they would probably find the punks that had just robbed him, but that would mean investigations and questions being asked. His bosses would easily see that he had been sleeping—they would probably check all the past recordings and see the same thing—and he would probably be fired.

Or, he could call a window-repairman and alter the store records to show that the games and the console had never been apart of their inventory.

The clerk dialed the window guy.

* * *

BOOM!

Tat, tat, tat, tat.

"Die piggy scum!" Zim roared as his commando unleashed hellish destruction upon Piggsla's main camp. His character was piloting a Sky Master—a massive airship that contained an entire armory's worth of weapons—and through its heavy cannons and gatling guns he was slaughtering vampire pigs left and right.

Gaz could only agree in silence as she slipped deeper into _the zone_. Her own character was weaving in and out of the camp proper, hunting for Piggsla. The massive vampire pig was running around in panic, issuing out orders to his troops in a vain attempt at turning the battle for the better.

"_You_!" Piggsla roared over the Game Slave's speakers as he caught sight of Gaz's character.

"Time to become bacon!" Gaz said alongside her character's voice actor as she unleashed a string of weapons fire while Zim destroyed the area around her. The boss pig laughed as he dodged the bullets and grenades, only to scream in horror as flames licked at his limbs.

"Nooooo!" Piggsla cried as one of his small arms became crispy bacon before he furiously drew his sidearm and aimed it at Gaz. "You will _pay_!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Gaz dove for cover; however, a round clipped her in the thigh and she watched in horror as her animated commando crashed to the ground in pain.

"Now to finish you...what the?" Piggsla stopped his advance on Gaz and looked up in horror.

Zim had piloted the Sky Master straight at the massive vampire pig.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Zim laughed manically as he dove from the aircraft and rolled effortlessly across the ground while the massive pig was frozen to the spot in horror.

The Sky Master bashed into Piggsla and then through several buildings and tents before coming to stop by the tank depot. The massive assault tanks were situated right next to a massive fuel dump and ammo facility.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Zim asked Gaz in reality as his character dropped a rocket launcher for her own character to pick up.

Gaz was glowing with joy, "Oh _definitely._"

Her commando picked up the heavy, single-shot weapon and aimed at the plane wreck.

"NO!" Piggsla cried in terror, still alive somehow—for whatever reason, game bosses still had unbelievably high life points—as he struggled to free himself.

Gaz grinned cruelly and fired her weapon. The missile soared right at the wreckage and Piggsla...well the massive pig _squealed_.

BOOOOM!

Both Zim and Gaz's screens ignited in bright light as the plane exploded. Then the ammo dump exploded. Then the tanks exploded. Then the fuel dump exploded.

Then Piggsla exploded.

Gore and smoke smothered their screens.

"That was awesome!" Zim cried victoriously as he thrust both of his fists in the air and stood up from his spot at the picnic table the two had been sitting at. The park was deserted, but that was expected at four in the morning.

Gaz couldn't help but agree as a beep went off and NEW flashed across the screen as the game was replaced by a high score background. Gaz's previous plays had all been individual, but her score alone was higher when she had played with Zim than most of her other games put together.

Now _that_ was some serious _gaming._

"You did pretty well for the first time."

Gaz couldn't help but smile when Zim smiled. He had an infectious happiness like that.

"Are there more games?" Zim asked, both curious and hungry for more digital destruction. Gaz felt like a proud member of the gaming community upon hearing his question.

"Vampire Piggy Trinity: Dawn of the Unsizzled comes out in a month," Gaz said with the slightest bit of anticipation seeping through her characteristically cool persona.

"We will destroy that game as well?" Zim asked hopefully.

"Of course." Gaz had a _true_ smile on her face now. The idea of playing with Zim again on an even better—and more co-opt minded—game was _exciting_ to the goth.

"Victory for Zim!"

"Huh?"

"I mean...uh...cool."

* * *

They had gone back to Zim's because he lived closer than Dib and Gaz's shared apartment on the other side of town. The flat was pretty nice, despite Zim living alone. It had a weird paint job, but the inside was loaded with computers and flat-screens. The kitchen was pretty state of the art, but it oddly enough had a toilet located out in the open by the microwave.

"The designer was a bit...off..." Zim said when Gaz gave him a questioning look.

"Eh...Dib tried to put a teleporter to big-foot's layer in our garage once."

"That wasn't his best idea," Zim lamented with a face palm, "I remember it took him weeks just to get the ash from the fire out of his _disgusting_ hair." Zim chuckled slightly at the memory and Gaz could only smirk at the memory herself.

"That was pretty great," Gaz said with a small giggle.

"You have a nice laugh," Zim complimented as something fluffy bolted out of a doorway and ran towards the two.

Gaz flushed bright red, but before anything could be said about _that_ comment, something _tackled her._

"Gah!" She cried as a small terrier began to lick and kiss her face furiously while yelping excitedly.

"Gir! Down Gir!" Zim roared and tried to pry the creature off of his purple haired...friend.

Gir, the small dog from hell, was finally coerced off Gaz and thrown outside. The dog immediately lost interest and trotted off to find a new plaything, having completely forgotten about Gaz.

"What...was _that_?" Gaz asked in soft surprise.

"_Gir_." Zim said simply as he opened a cabinet, "he'll probably destroy a vending machine or two before the morning rolls around and I have to drag him back here."

Gaz could tell he wasn't joking.

"Care to join me for a drink? I know I'm going to need one."

Gaz contemplated that. She wasn't big on alcohol simply because it generally involved being social with others in order to obtain some—she was still twenty after all—and most of it was cheap and therefore rather terrible tasting.

"What do you have?" She asked, trying to at least humor the guy.

"Everything." Zim said, gesturing at a door near the toilet. "I'll be having a bottle of vodka if you want it."

"What kind of vodka?" Gaz asked curiously. She had tried that particular substance once before and found it to be _very_ good.

"Twenty seven different mixtures."

He wasn't kidding about having everything.

"I'll take straight."

Zim nodded and began to make them both drinks. Gaz went into the living room—which had a rather disturbing picture of a monkey hanging on the wall above the largest sofa Gaz had ever seen—and sat down and turned on the tv.

Zim came in a few minutes later and offered her a large glass—he himself had a bottle of the stuff—of vodka.

"What are you watching?"

"Static..."

"."

Gaz blushed and changed the channel.

They flipped through a number of channels and finally settled on a blow-out movie that they spent the next several hours laughing at. The effects were cheesy, the actors fake, and the alcohol only made the whole thing all the more hilarious.

"You...you know," Zim said a few hours later—it was almost daybreak—as the movie ended, "you have the most amazing hair."

Gaz felt her face warm.

"My hair...uh...it...it...isn't that great..." it was true, her hair was _purple _ for crying out loud. Who would think _that_ was amazing. Most called her a freak or an attention-whore. She was not used to the opposite being said.

"I think you're beautiful."

Zim sounded so sober that Gaz knew it wasn't the alcohol making him say that. She also knew that they had gotten a lot closer together by the end of the movie then they had when it had started. His face was practically _touching_ hers.

Her chest tightened.

Zim leaned forward, cupped her face tenderly, and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Paradise or Hell?

Gaz felt her eyes crack open to bright daylight and the doomer groaned heavily as she rolled away from the painful solar energy.

Right into a warm body of lithe muscle.

Naked lithe muscle.

Her eyes shot wide open despite the pain in her head and stomach and she found herself face to face with a semi-unconscious Zim. The black haired man's eyes were partially open, but he was clearly still out of it.

That didn't stop him from leaning towards her and kissing her softly.

Her heart stopped and the world ceased its spinning as she felt his alcohol soaked tongue enter her mouth and lightly play with her own tongue. She was already so disoriented with how she had woken up—also naked, she realized with a terrified start—that this was too much to take in.

She shoved Zim off of her, to his surprise, and backed up to the edge of the bed while pulling the covers up around her chest—something she had realized had been exposed for the past five minutes of her sudden alertness.

"What the hell did you do!?" Gaz screamed at him as she sobered up rapidly while frantically searched the room for her clothes. To her dismay, they were everywhere. Literally.

She had slept with Zim.

Her bra was hanging on a lamp behind Zim, her panties scrunched up by the far wall. Her shirt across the room, her pants nowhere in sight. She was so stunned that she didn't even bother to think about where her gameslave could be.

She had lost her virginity...to a drunken one-night-stand.

"G-Gaz?" Zim looked incredibly confused as he shifted backwards, trying to not scare her.

"What the-" Gaz started to repeat, only for the cloud of her hangover to depart briefly as she remembered the events of the previous night. There were a _lot_ of things to remember, she realized as she blushed heavily. For a virgin, she had really done some crazy things in just under three hours.

"Gaz," Zim said slowly as he turned around sluggishly—due to the alcohol—and began to stand up. "I'm going to let you get dressed, okay? Jus-" Zim fell face forward onto the ground as soon as he tried to stand with a loud thud. "SHIT!"

Gaz, without thinking, moved to check on him, the covers falling from her curvy frame easily as she leaned over the edge of the bed to see Zim twisted in the sheets. He had just started to roll over when she appeared above him. His eyes locked on to her body and he blushed heavily, which in turn caused her to blush heavily.

"GET OUT!" She snapped, incredibly embarrassed as she turned away to cover herself again.

Zim awkwardly managed to scramble to his feet and somehow left the room after only falling one more time and slamming into the wall twice.

Once he was gone, Gaz buried herself into the bed and let her guard down before she began to cry.

* * *

Gaz entered Zim's living room some time later, now fully dressed, and took a seat across from Zim on the couch.

The man who had taken her virginity—almost certainly unknowingly—was mumbling to himself and looking at the ground as if he were ten years younger and had been caught in the act of stealing candy from the top cabinet. In his hands was a bottle of gatorade and a capsule full of pills.

"Gaz!" Zim said once he had realized she was sitting before him, her eyes on him while her arms were wrapped around herself in a comfortable manner. "I-"

She raised a hand and he fell silent as she spoke.

"I lost my virginity last night Zim," Gaz said with deathly softness as Zim paled and looked even more guilty than before. If Gaz wasn't in such an emotional state right now, she would have found it to be cute.

"I was hurt a few years ago," Gaz continued, "by a boy who thought he was a man...he lied to me after four years of being a couple..." she stood up and walked towards Zim, who looked nervous.

"He tried to use me, to use my body, for his own needs even though he thought it was fine to lie to me." She sat down so close to Zim that she was practically in his lap. She leaned in close and let a cold stare run over his features.

"I almost killed him for that...and he never got to do anything further than touch my tits." She locked eyes with Zim and he felt his heart freeze, but it wasn't because of fear.

"You didn't know anything, I know that," Gaz said softly as she traced a finger across Zim's arm idly as she continued to eye him. "So I won't kill you for what you did...but," she paused and felt Zim tense, "I want to know _why_."

Zim, for the first time in his life, was saved by his need to just blurt out the first thing that came to mind.

"You're perfect."

Gaz froze, her intimidating tactics halted, and she focused a curious gaze on the man before her. "W-what?"

"You...you are perfect." Zim restated as he boldly shifted closer to her—something no one had ever done in their right mind—as she tried to make sense of his statement. "Your hair, it's exquisite. Your personality, it is so fresh. You aren't like any woman I have ever met...you...you _excite_ me."

This time Zim held up a finger, causing Gaz to freeze in shocked silence.

"I have always been intrigued by the opposite sex, but...I've never felt like _this._ I get this...this _rush_ from just talking to _you,_ Gaz. From being around you. It's like you're a shot of adrenaline that I can't get enough of. It's unreal...and I can't bear to lose that." He said the last part so softly that Gaz—who's heart was already beating out of control at such statements—nearly felt her heart stop.

"I-" Gaz opened her mouth to say, only to be silenced by Zim's finger on her lips.

"I know I am coming on really strong, and I know I really messed up, but...please just give me another chance?" Zim asked, his eyes hopeful.

Gaz stared at the black haired man for several moments, leaving him nervous to the point that he almost started to fidget in his seat.

Then she jumped on his lap and kissed him hard on the lips. The amazing feeling in her stomach from the night before that she vaguely remembered returned in full force and she nearly gasped in delight. Despite her restraint, Zim bit her lip only a few seconds later and she found herself gasping despite her attempts at control.

Whether it had been her or him, she didn't know, but they ended up in a heap on the couch and soon their clothes began to vanish once again. Gaz quickly grabbed Zim's shoulder and stopped him before he could remove her pants for the second time.

"Slow down." She commanded and to her surprise his hands left as if he had never even intended to go there at all. A few more long kisses went by and Gaz found herself curled up against Zim, all pleasurable actions having ceased as he contentedly nuzzled her neck.

"I'll go at whatever speed you want, little Gaz," Zim said softly, causing her to blush at the thought of her having to tell him to go back to kissing her neck instead of nuzzling it.

"I'm not little," she muttered as she turned around to face him, now lying on their sides on the couch.

"No, you _certainly_ are not." Zim said with a bold glance downwards.

Gaz blushed and turned back around, too shocked to say anything else. Despite this, Zim was either incredibly insightful—which she doubted—or he lacked patience—which she was almost certain of—because his lips once again returned to her neck.

She made some sort of groan and soon his hand was on her hip and she was flush against him once again.

"I think someone is conflicted," Zim whispered as Gaz struggled to remain coherent. Between the returning hangover and her desires, she was having a hard time staying in control of the situation.

"I think someone needs to back off," Gaz said as angrily as she could muster, instead, it came out more as a tired moan than a gruff hint. Once again, however, Zim's hands retreated and he returned to nuzzling.

The disappointment grunt that escaped her lips didn't help her _at all_.

"You know...you're vile brother is still in the hospital," Zim reminded her some time later. Gaz blinked and realized that despite the heated state her body was in, she had managed to drift into a semi-conscious slumber while Zim held her on the couch.

"So?" She asked while trying to return to her slumber, it had actually been incredibly relaxing to her.

"Shouldn't you go check on him...possibly finish him off?" Zim questioned as he eyed her teasingly from behind while his hands slipped around her frame.

"Shouldn't you?" Gaz countered.

She knew she should probably ensure her brother didn't die by her own hand, but in truth she was far to content with Zim and she'd be damned if she left her current position to deal with Dib—even if he was the reason she had ended up in said position.

"He's your big-headed brother." Zim replied as he turned her over so that she was facing him once again. Despite the argument, Gaz giggled softly at the comeback. She couldn't help it, it was just too true. Dib _did_ have an impressively large head.

"He's your friend." Gaz said stubbornly as she fought off a blush due to the giggles while she also brushed off the hand that had returned to her hip.

They remained in silence for several seconds before she sighed and swore under her breath as she looked away, unable to take his suggestive stare. Zim smirked and leaned down to kiss her neck, causing her to freeze as he drifted down to the edges of her chest before drawing back up to the edge of her ear. Leaving her shaking in half-awakened pleasure, he withdrew his mouth and eyed her.

"Should I still go see the Dib-stink?" Zim asked coyly.

Gaz decided that Iggins and his haunted reign over her memories could go fuck themselves. She was her own master and she would ensure that completely.

She brought her body so close to Zim's that she could feel him without having to even touch him. She knew he liked her but it seemed she had an unusual level of influence on...certain parts of him.

"This isn't a just a fling, Zim?" Gaz demanded as she locked eyes with him. Dull onyx and ruby red infused into a inferno that left both wanting more.

"I don't think I'll ever be free of you," Zim said in naked truth as he lost himself in the staring contest.

Gaz smashed her lips to his and reached for the edge of her shirt.

Oh shit.

Feeling something go _terribly_ wrong, she spun off the couch and had barely made it to the kitchen before an uncountable amount of vodka made its way out of her system the same way it had come in.

Zim was at her side instantly as he held her hair and kept her head in the trash can. After the vomiting had subsided, he left and returned with a bottle of gatorade and a few pills.

"Here, these should help." Zim said confidently as she groggily took the offered items. "You don't drink much do you?"

"No," Gaz muttered weakly, privately furious at how pathetic she had to look right now.

"You're in no shape to go to see the Dib-stink, I guess you're stuck with me for now little Gaz." Zim said with a suggestive smirk that almost made Gaz feel better. She could already see that the nickname was going to around for awhile as well.

He easily lifted her—despite her protests—and brought her back to the couch. He left her there for a brief moment as he fetched the trash bin—with a new liner—and more gatorade and pills.

"I hate being weak," Gaz muttered as Zim pulled her towards him, laying her in such a way that her head stopped spinning and her stomach stopped its rumbling.

"You are not weak," Zim said simply as he kissed her—quite a feat given the stale taste of vomit lingering there—before he lowered the neck of his shirt slightly to reveal a thick bruise on a well muscled chest. "I wouldn't call that weak, would you?"

"I'd call that a reminder to never piss me off," Gaz said, smiling softly as she felt her old self coming back.

"I think I'd like to see you _all riled up_," Zim purred, but Gaz just smacked him gently.

"Don't try to get off with me while I'm still sick from _your_ alcohol." Gaz said teasingly while holding back a groan from moving so suddenly.

"Does this mean I might "get off" with you later?" Zim asked hopefully.

Gaz just sighed in defeat and curled up to him tighter.


End file.
